the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis B. Weir
"The only true sin is self-deception." '' ''"You can't play the bully and the victim in the same breath." '' ''"I am very, very thorough." Weir is tall and slim, his clothing concealing muscles which are long rather than bunchy. He has Scottish features—including high cheekbones—and an attractive, clean-shaven face. His hair is a rather dark shade of brown, and his eyes are hazel green, seeming the color of moss at a distance. He dresses in mostly middle-class Victorian clothing, though he does indulge a penchant for fancy waistcoats. In fashion palette terms, he is a Winter. Lewis is rather unconventional at heart, but can put on a good face socially if he needs to. Having traveled a lot and seen other cultures, he honestly doesn’t like having to abide by Victorian English social mores, but will do so if it’s to his benefit. He finds it very refreshing that the Society is home to so many unconventional individuals. Outside the Society, he wishes to keep a low profile. In social interactions with his subjects/patients, he asks many questions and tries to take whichever tack will be most effective with each person. He can be gentle and understanding, bawdy and raucous, wry and subtle, or even blunt and violent—his primary goal is to help them come to terms with their condition, no matter what form that “help” may take. Lewis’s accent varies a bit. It’s usually a mixture of Lowland Scottish and posh English—and he can do either accent fully when he needs to—but there will occasionally be an odd intonation, atypical syllabic stress, unexpected lilt, etc. These indicate he must have lived abroad for some time, but it’s hard to pinpoint exactly where. Dr. Weir has earned both a Ph.D. and a medical degree, but tends not to mention the latter. He has seen (and been through) a lot in his lifetime. He’d be hard-pressed to say anything truly disturbs him now...aside from Narrators. Narrator--Jekyll1886 Biography Undisclosed at this time. He does know Gabriel Utterpun and (that dimension’s) Harry Jekyll, though Weir comes from a different realm entirely. It was Gabby and Harry who made Lewis aware of the existence of the Society and its inhabitants—a veritable gold mine for his field of study. Story Appearances New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Forgiveness Elias disappears leaving behind a note and a very worried brother. Alice's past returns with a vengeance threatening not only to claim the life she's built but the Society as well. Pictures Lewis Weir chest up.jpg Lewis Weir waist up.jpg Lewis.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Lewis by Sabrina Cotungo.png|Drawn by Sabrina Cotugno The End of an Era Portraits.jpg|Drawn by Tairais Lewis by Cat.jpg|Drawn by Catt Hatter (Narrator) Animal Lewis.jpg The breakfast square redesign.jpg|Top left is Elias as a bitter coffee, top right is Oliver as orange juice, bottom left is Richard as a scar-muffin, and bottom right is Lewis as tea. Lewis by JH.jpg|Drawn by JH PenPeaches - Lewis Weir.jpg|Drawn by PenPeaches Category:Characters